Problem: Nadia did 99 squats around noon. Gabriela did 43 squats at night. How many more squats did Nadia do than Gabriela?
Answer: Find the difference between Nadia's squats and Gabriela's squats. The difference is $99 - 43$ squats. $99 - 43 = 56$.